Una noche de aquellas
by KandraK
Summary: Han pasado muchos años, pero claro está que Yusei no puede dejar de pensar en ellos... ni en ella. Oneshot


Hola hace mucho que no me paso por acá xD. No vengo a fanfiction por una razón: no he escrito qui êtes vous! D: esque no hay tiempo u_u pero ahora se me había ocurrido esto cuando vi el fin de 5Ds porque muchas fangirls de la pareja de Aki x Yusei no quedamos felices con ese final... bueno, digo quedamos porque no se si estoy feliz o no, el caso es que fue un final maravilloso xD.

Bueno, es algo corto, pero igual me gusta. Espero a ustedes les agrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del último capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh 5D´s. Si no lo han visto, no recomiendo que lo lean.<strong>

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D´s [excepto Yusei, Placido y Kiryu] no me pertenecen, el fic fue hecho sin intenciones de lucro y únicamente con la intención de entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una noche de aquellas<em>**

Amigos, tal vez esa era la palabra que se había convertido en su favorita a través de los años, en especial en noches tan cálidas como esa, que disfrutaba mirando hacia el cielo, recargando sus codos en la fuente y buscando formar sus nombres con las estrellas. Hacía demasiado que se habían ido, hacía años que el mundo había salido del apocalipsis que otros habían formado. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, escuchaba los motores de los autos y las motocicletas que recorrían las carreteras con un propósito el cuál él había dejado de buscar.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de cada una de las personas que habían tenido contacto con él aunque sabía que al abrir los ojos, sus rostros desaparecerían una vez más. Desde su partida acostumbraba a no dormir en noches como esa. A pesar de tener un trabajo en el que recaía toda la población en sus manos, le era mas estimulante quedarse despierto y poder soñar cuanto quisiera sin temor a ninguna pesadilla.

Había momentos en los que se sentía culpable por no hacer nada para detenerlos, en especial a ella, pero lo que sus sentimientos dictaban, su mente los contradecía. No podía ser tan egoísta. Cada quien tenía un futuro que estuviera escrito o no, esperaba a que ellos lo alcanzaran.

Noches como esa le parecían eternas, noches como esa le hacían pensar que habían pasado apenas días de su despedida.

Una inusual brisa jugó con el cuello de su camisa y un mechón de su cabello pareció acompañar el movimiento. Toda promesa había...

-¿Ramen? -Dijo una voz

Él negó con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de las estrellas. Esa voz se había convertido en su aliada en esas noches cálidas a pesar de no conocerse mucho. Ella suspiró y adoptó la misma posición que él a su lado.

-¿Aun lo extrañas? -preguntó él-

Ella estuvo en silencio un momento, solo se oyó un suspiro suyo al ritmo del agua que caía de la fuente. Cerró los ojos y sonrió

-Cada segundo... Tú la extrañas a ella. ¿Me equivoco?

-Los extraño a todos.

-Nunca entenderé a los hombres. ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste?

-Su futuro no está a mi lado.

La conversación siempre era la misma. El reloj marcaba las seis y los corazones de los dos parecían detenerse con cada palabra que deseaba ocultar su dolor. Ella dejó a un lado su vaso de ramen y recordó su rostro serio y pensativo, sus ojos violetas y los labios que nunca pudo sentir. La fuerza con la que la jalaba y los gritos que le dedicaba.

Él, por su parte, pensó en sus manos. Las manos tan suaves que difícilmente podía sentir, sosteniendo la suya con diminuta fuerza. Sintiéndose conectados por un momento, mirando sus ojos y mirando hasta su corazón. Su cabeza no sabía que recordar, su rostro, sus manos, sus ojos…toda ella ocupaba un lugar en su mente y ésta parecía no querer cooperar con él, como si quisiera evitarle un daño innecesario. Todo estaba borroso, menos su sonrisa. La sonrisa que tanto había penetrado en su corazón y que nadie más en el mundo poseía. Sus ojos… ¡Dios mío, sus ojos!. Poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron reorganizando, descubriendo a la chica más hermosa que hubiera conocido, y la única a la que a pesar de ver como su amiga, también podía llegar a ver como mujer.

Ambos suspiraron. Poco a poco el cielo se torno naranja y violeta. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el oeste, él la imitó, caminando hacia lo que por mucho tiempo había sido hogar de sus amigos y suyo. Levantó la puerta de la cochera y miró esperando verla de nuevo, de espaldas, diciendo lo que fuera con su hermosa voz. Miró hacia la fotografía que adornaba la pared frente a él, imaginando que en donde fuera que estuvieran, ellos también la estarían mirando y ella les confesaría al aire y la nada sus sentimientos.

Sonrió…Tal vez su palabra favorita en realidad era Aki.


End file.
